Pardon
by SnakeSneaky
Summary: OS Slash! Draco est dans une situation critique après la bataille finale...


Disclaimer: alors...rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction ! L'histoire est à Tara Sessho et les persos à Jikaère. J'ai réclamé Draco mais bon...

Note-de-l'auteur: J'adore les Draco/Harry ! Et comme je sais que je suis pas la seule...Homophobes s'abstenir!

Le Pardon

Résumé : Draco est dans une situation critique après avoir utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour protéger Harry pendant la bataille finale.

Harry se tenait à coté du lit de Draco. L'infirmière entra pour vérifier l'état du jeune blond. Harry la regarda distraitement vaquer à ses occupations et quitter la pièce pour revenir aussitôt, avec un siège qui semblait confortable qu'elle plaça près du lit du Serpentard.

- Mr Potter ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Monsieur ?

- Hmmm…

L'infirmière soupira. " Si vous comptez encore rester cette nuit, il vaudrait mieux dormir sur cette chaise que sur le sol, comme la dernière fois."

Encore une fois, il se tut.

Secouant la tête, l'infirmière laissa le Gryffondor inerte seul avec le patient. Harry resta debout dix minutes avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile de Draco.

Des larmes silencieuses perlèrent sur les joues du brun. La vue de Draco dans ce lit de draps si blancs et des longs tuyaux rattachés à des machines, qui étaient d'après les médecins le seul moyen de garder le jeune homme en vie, lui arrachait le cœur.

Harry ferma les yeux et répéta silencieusement le nom de Draco. Bientôt, le corps de Harry fut secoué de violents sanglots alors qu'il revivait la bataille.

_Voldemort, recouvert d'ombres et de sang, regarda le corps de Harry comme le jeune homme combattait ses partisans. Voyant sa chance d'anéantir le jeune héros de la communauté magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et envoya un sort mortel sur son ennemi._

_Draco combattait aux cotés de Granger quand il vit Voldemort préparer son attaque. Sans réfléchir, Draco courut entre les cadavres mutilés et les sorts lancés par les deux partis qui s'affrontaient. Toutes ses pensées se concentraient sur Harry._

_Il rejoignit Harry alors que le sort était à peine à quelques mètres et plaqua son corps contre celui de l'autre. Harry s'étala sur un tas de corps morts et vit le sort traverser Draco, à gauche, entre ses côtes._

_Harry se retourna quand un cri outré retentit et regarda Voldemort se reprendre du sort d'un Serdaigle et envoyer le garçon à une mort rapide. C'est alors qu'Harry vit son unique chance de détruire Tom Elvis Jedusor et de finir la guerre._

_Voldemort était littéralement au milieu d'une mare de sang et Harry connaissait quelques sortilèges qui impliquaient un sacrifice de sang. Un de ces sorts était plutôt puissant et Harry décida de l'utiliser. Il était simple dans le sens où l'incantation était facilement mémorisable, mais difficile car elle demandait beaucoup de sang._

_Harry étira son corps pour toucher la flaque avec sa main gauche et commença à réciter le sort. Harry s'entailla la main et la plongea dans le liquide épais. Il pouvait sentir la magie s'intensifier et c'était prêt à exploser._

_Voldemort sentit aussi l'intensité et se retourna pour voir Harry en train de le tuer. Envoyant un sort au garçon qui avait survécu, Jedusor et Harry ressentirent le même choc lorsque le corps de Draco s'éleva et percuta le sortilège de plein fouet pour protéger Harry d'une mort certaine._

_Harry faillit se détourner de sa tâche lorsque le corps du Serpentard tombait aux côtés de Voldemort. Après avoir fini l'incantation, Harry déplaça le corps de Draco pour voir son visage._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachant qu'il allait mourir, voulut emporter le balafré _(NdlT : désolée, j'ai pas pu résister)_ avec lui dans son dernier voyage et envoya un dernier sort sur le garçon. Draco, de ses dernières forces, s'appuya sur Harry, laissant le sort le frapper directement dans le dos. Juste avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, Draco confessa ses sentiments pour Harry, une première et dernière fois._

_"Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime", souffla-t-il, le sang remplissant sa boche, sa gorge, ses poumons._

_Harry hurla de choc, de peur, et de détresse lorsque le corps de Draco devenait raide dans ses bras._

Il semblait tellement calme quand il dormait. Si seulement il était en train de dormir. Harry écarta quelques mèches platine du visage de Draco, d'un sourire triste et tendre.

"Pardon accordé, mon amour." Une larme solitaire tomba sur le visage livide de Draco. "Je ne vais pas gâcher la vie que tu as tellement voulu protéger."

Trois semaines plus tard :

Le vend froid décoiffa ses cheveux et fit flamboyer sa cape derrière lui. Harry tenait des roses blanches et argent, une fleur très rare qui ne poussait que dans un seul jardin au monde et qui était _sa_ préférée.

Harry soupira tristement. Il était devant la tombe de Draco Harry Malfoy. Draco avait pris le nom de Harry un mois avant que la guerre ait officiellement commencé. Harry frotta ses yeux alors que les larmes menaçaient de descendre.

Harry plaça les roses sur la pierre tombale en murmurant, espérant que le vent porterait ses paroles à celui qu'il aimait.

"Mon amour, je t'ai donné mon pardon, mais je n'ai pas été capable de te demander le tien. Je te le demande maintenant." Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'épitaphe. "Tu me pardonnes ?"

Le vent accéléra alors qu'Harry se levait pour partir. Il regarda avec étonnement des fleurs pousser autour de la tombe et de la stèle avec rapidité. C'étaient des roses, toutes noires et blanches et bordées d'argent. Reculant d'un pas, Harry remarqua une gravure sur le bord de la stèle.

_Aimer c'est pardonner. Je pardonnerai toujours à celui que j'aime._

Harry, en larmes, tomba sur le sol. Comment pouvait-il vivre, sachant que le seul qu'il ait jamais aimé profondément était maintenant parti, sacrifiant sa propre vie pour que lui, Harry Potter, puisse vivre.

"Attends-moi, Draco, mon amour."

Hermione passait de tombe en tombe, laissant une fleur dans son passage. Elle s'arrêta en posant le regard sur un homme quelque pas plus loin. Hermione regarda Harry replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, à côté d'une tombe recouverte presque entièrement par les fleurs. Cette vue brisa son cœur et déchira son âme.

"Qui a jamais dit que l'amour garantissait le bonheur ?"

Voilà! Des reviews pour le pitit serpent qui a traduit, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
